


Fervor (The Fever in My Heart)

by myukur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, No Smut, but in the terms of a/b/o dynamics, just my take on a/b/o homophobia in modern times, steve and bucky are both alphas, suggestions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myukur/pseuds/myukur
Summary: Steven Grant Rogers had always been an alpha.





	Fervor (The Fever in My Heart)

Steven Grant Rogers had always been an alpha.

It had all started when Bucky had come up to Steve, a book, hardcover, being crushed in two within Bucky´s metal arm grasp. The look on his face didn´t bode well either. As soon as Steve saw the cover of the book, he sighed. 

He tried to keep certain literature as far away from Bucky as possible while he was still recovering from his time as a POW. However, Bucky was bound to find it sooner or later, just Steve´s luck that he found it sooner.

"Stevie! Have you seen this shit?" Bucky growled, flinging the, thoroughly destroyed, book down on the kitchen table.

Steve could only sigh, resigned to his fate. "Seen what?" He asked, as innocently as possible. 

"I bookmarked the page, read it." Bucky pouted. Bucky would deny it to the ends of the earth, but he was undoubtedly pouting, Steve might have appreciated it more, if not for his current circumstances.

Instead, he flipped to the bookmarked page and skimmed it. Exactly as he had assumed, he huffed and his brows scrunched together. Wow, history had not exactly been kind to them, huh?

"This is absolute horse shit!" Bucky cried, pacing in front of Steve, who still had his eyes on the book.

Well, Bucky wasn't exactly wrong. It was just as well they had both survived to the 21st century, certainly these types of things would all be proven wrong eventually. 

"C'mon Buck, people get historical accounts wrong all the time, if anyone asks, you just set them right. Everyone who meets who certainly knows you're an alpha anyways.

Bucky didn't look convinced, but subdued in the face of Steve's concern and reassurement.

Still, Steve had to laugh at the situation. Their was no way someone could change their designation, for people to actually think the serum had changed Steve from a weak and sickly omega, to a strapping young alpha, was quite imaginative.

Steve had to applaud the creativity of historians, to then rewrite Steve and Bucky's relationship through the years, to make it seem as if Bucky was always an omega, faking his designation to join the Army, felt like the strangest of ironic twists on their history. It had been Steve who had lied and deceived about his health status to get in, helplessly attempting to follow Bucky into war.

Steve guessed no matter how far into the future they went, they would always struggle to have a relationship that could be accepted.

If only that had been the end of it, but fate had never been that kind.

_____________________________________

It was only a few weeks later, when Steve was able to catch the paper before Bucky got his paws on it. They had the paper delivered weekly, the act of Sunday reading so ingrained in Steve that he couldn't find it in himself to kick the habit even now. It had been a bit hard to find a paper that still offered this archaic service, but Steve had been determined. 

Except now, in the face of his determination, Steve wasn't so sure anymore.

There was a column in the Avengers, speculation on what was next to come, future plans, and relationships. Many people had assumed Steve was going to start something with Sharon, when they first started hanging out. It had been incredibly awkward for the both of them. Sharon was Peggy's niece, first of all. He had just wanted some kind of link to the past. It had been nice, catching up on what he had missed, about Peggy's welfare after his, indisposal. 

Despite the general consensus, Steve was devoted to Bucky. Bucky had always been an alpha, always would be an alpha, but it had done nothing in the end, to stifle their romance. Steve's 'growth spurt' had done nothing to hinder their relationship either. They had always been together, always would, no matter what the history books, or modern magazines and newspapers, thought they knew.

However, Steve knew what kind of tiff Bucky would get into if he found the paper, so Steve just sighed, gathered the paper up, and made his way to the shredder. 

__________________________________________

It was during a more informal press conference, that things came to a head. Steve had expected this at this point, really couldn't do anything to stop. Well, he wouldn't have stopped it, perhaps made sure it was done in a more delicate way. The brash reporter, clearly looking to instigate and antagonize, was certainly not what he would have chose.  
When the young girl asked her question though, Bucky probably handled it a thousand times better than Steve would have thought. 

"Mr. Barnes, how does it feel to have had your freedom taken and designation forcibly changed during capture?" She smiled like a cat who had caught the canary.

Steve cleared his throat, ready to intervene, but Bucky spoke first, far more calm and composed than Steve could say for himself, despite his resignation with these situations, Steve still had an incredible amount of irritation for these things.

Bucky looked directly at the girl while he spoke, "What do you mean, designation changed? And actually it's Mr. Rogers." Bucky flashed his left hand, ring shiny and bold on his finger. 

There was a surge of commotion as Bucky dropped the bomb on the crowd. 

The girl suddenly became quite flustered, but she was still a reporter, and forged on, "I mean, when you were captive to HYDRA. It's well-known they ran multiple experiments, one of which changed your designation from omega to alpha," She explained. The flashes from cameras obscured her a bit, but Steve would bet a hundred bucks that she was sweating bullets. 

Bucky was silent for moment, non of the other present Avengers making a peep. They all knew Steve and Bucky's situation, and honestly, Natasha looked more amused than anything, considering Bucky's revelation on his marital status would squash the persistent rumors that Bucky and her were a thing. 

She already had enough problems from people questioning having an omega on the team, it was doubly annoying when people assumed she was in a relationship with whichever alpha was closest and most convenient at the time. Besides, she was more similar to Steve and Bucky than most realized. 

"Well miss, to answer your question," Bucky began, and suddenly the room became tense and hush with everyone straining to hear, "I've always been an alpha. I guess you could say Steve and I had a bit of a taboo relationship back in the day, it's nice to know modern times are so much more open and accepting." Bucky winked, and Steve would never understand how Bucky could make such a trivial gesture seem so menacing.

"I-" The girl stuttered, and suddenly someone called out from the sea of reporters, though it was hard to tell who, "Do you ever wish you had stayed an omega, Captain America?"  
Steve did not hesitate this time, "I've always been an alpha and I'm quite happy with it, thank you." Steve managed to say in his most civil, monotone, and cordial tone, flashing a grin for effect.

At this point the crowd could not seem to contain themselves and the interview was abruptly cut short. Not that Steve minded. None of the others seemed to mind either, the Avengers were all much more suited to action than sitting around fumbling with publicity and politics.

_____________________________________

Back in the safety and security of their home, Bucky and Steve lay together on their bed, Steve had one arm draped across Bucky's shoulders, reading from a tablet this time, while Bucky lay curled up into Steve's side, playing with one of his mind puzzles, intricate loops that looked impossible to part. Steve had seen Bucky take them apart and put together again enough times to know otherwise. 

"You think Coulson will chew us out for that?" Bucky asks, breaking the peaceful silence.

Steve puts his tablet down, "For what? Being honest?"

Bucky gives him a look. 

Steve sighs, "Bucky, we're married, together, nearly a hundred years in the future, after surviving war, capture, and being a human popsicle, Agent Coulson chewing me out for loving you is the least of my worries." 

Bucky doesn't look too convinced, so Steve continues, "Bucky, I promised to love you back when it could have gotten us killed, to get to love you so freely now, to be married. There's nothing I fear more than losing you again."

Bucky rolls his eyes, "You big oaf, you're such a sap."

"But I'm your sap," Steve grins, leaning down as Bucky pulls his head down into a kiss. 

Steve didn't really care what people had to say, as long as he could have this.


End file.
